


Wardrobe

by Nozomi_Kei



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: ES attempting to break their composure, Escalation, Interrupted Sex, Magic usage, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Ratman, Secret Sex, Teasing, alphinaud the (unintentional) cockblocker, ambiguous WoL, ambiguous gender WoL, let's hide in the closet, poor shrimp totes knows, sexy ascian, surely our clothes everywhere won't give us away, there's nothing accidental about that position, things were just gettin good, when good talks go sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozomi_Kei/pseuds/Nozomi_Kei
Summary: The Warrior of Light and Emet-Selch fall victim to sexy talk, but a forgotten appointment leads to shenanigans.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Wardrobe

It had been entirely unplanned. The both of them had just been joking in the Warrior of Light's room, nothing straying into flirtatious territory, until suddenly it had. Before they knew it, both of them were flushed and panting, each sat on one end of the bed, feverish gazes devouring the way the other was touching themselves, the lewd moaning and gasps tumbling from their lips.  


If either was surprised that they soon ended up tangled together, neither could be bothered to care. Just as clothing was being discarded in earnest there came a knocking from the door that very nearly sent them both to the floor.

Alphinaud.  


The warrior cursed under their breath between presses of Emet-Selch's lips.  


They had completely forgotten about their plans to browse the markets with the small Elezen.  


" _War- nnng~ Wardrobe!_ "  


Attempting to climb quietly from the bed without releasing their hold on the Ascian or cutting their string of kisses was a challenge, but they managed decently well.  


Alphinaud could very well step in to check if the warrior was in residence at any moment, and they decidedly did _not_ want him bearing witness to their bare ass or an Ascian's tongue down their throat (nor did they want to give up that sinfully talented tongue though), so within only a few seconds they had managed to somehow cram the two of themselves into the wooden cupboard amongst various articles of clothing. Sure enough only moments after the doors had been closed and 'locked' by a bit of void energy, there came the sounds of the younger twin letting himself into the room and going to peer around the half partition that kept the bed out of view.  


Though he was only investigating for a minute or so, to the warrior it may as well have been an hour. Emet-Selch had, probably strategically, placed his thigh between their own and his face on their neck, and he was taking complete advantage of his 'fortuitous' position. Had Alphinaud been in the room any longer before deciding they might have gone down ahead of himself, their cover would have likely been blown by the noises Emet-Selch was now masterfully pulling from them.  


The moment the apartment door had been closed they had accepted their fate. There were a lot of ways one could have sex in the confined space of a wardrobe apparently.

**Author's Note:**

> Alphinaud left that room looking like a tomato and you know it.
> 
> My thanks to Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club for constantly inspiring me to make my own food! If you like reading or writing about FFXIV husbands and you want to be constantly enabled in your hornsome plotting this is the crowd for you: [Where angst, fluff, and smut combine to form tired writers](https://discord.gg/2zcQzGa)


End file.
